Biologi
by Winter Bells
Summary: Bagi Sakura, pelajaran biologi itu adalah pelajaran yang paling membosankan. Ia sangat membencinya. Hingga akhirnya sang guru menemukan cara jitu agar Sakura menyukai pelajaran biologi. Kau akan menyukainya dengan cepat, Sakura/ Oneshot. AU. LEMON. RnR?


Biologi

_Kenapa ya, semenjak aku menginjak masa SMP, aku begitu malas dengan yang namanya pelajaran Biologi. Kau bertanya mengapa? Akan kujelaskan._

_Biologi, adalah pelajaran yang memusingkan dan membosankan. Pertama, aku begitu pusing menghafal setiap nama-nama ilmiahnya. Contohnya saja, seperti; Oryza sativa untuk nama ilmiah padi. Kalau disuruh untuk menghafal itu saja, it's oke! Tapi, ini disuruh hafal lebih dari itu. Itu sangat memusingkan!_

_Bukan hanya itu saja, banyak istilah atau nama-nama yang memusingkan dari pelajaran itu. Mungkin sebagian orang menyukainya. Tapi, AKU BENCI BIOLOGI! Dan sampai kapanpun, tak ada seorang pun yang mampu membuatku mencintai pelajaran tersebut. Never! Titik._

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: OOC, AU, Lemon!

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!"

"Ada apa bapak memanggil saya?"

Pria yang tengah asik duduk di kursi kantornya—memalingkan wajahnya ke arah seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. "Oh, ternyata kau, Sakura. Aku mencari-carimu. Sekarang, duduk."

Pria bermata _onyx_ itu menyuruh seorang gadis beriris mata _emerald_ untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di depannya.

Yah, untuk sekian kalinya Haruno Sakura—seorang siswi SMP dipanggil ke kantor guru—Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti biasa, Sakura dipanggil karena kasus yang sama—seperti hari-hari lainnya. Membuat sang guru, gerah melihatnya.

Sakura lalu meraih sebuah kursi yang ada di dekatnya lalu menyeretnya ke arah meja kerja sang guru. Tepatnya, guru biologi—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Haduh, kenapa setiap ulangan, bapak memanggil saya? Apa bapak tidak bosan? Saya saja sangat bosan!" Gadis beriris mata _emerald_ itu duduk di depan seorang pemuda yang ia panggil guru. Memandang bosan wajah itu dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain—yang penting tak menatap guru tersebut.

"Tidak Sakura, tidak setiap ulangan. Karena, setiap ulangan kamu pasti mendapatkan nilai bagus, kecuali… untuk BIOLOGI!" Guru tersebut mendengus. "Lihat! Hasil ulangan biologimu empat puluh! Itu sangat jelek Sakura! Padahal, pelajaran yang lain kamu mendapatkan nilai bagus. Tapi, kenapa setiap pelajaran saya—biologi, kamu mendapat nilai sangat rendah? Hah?" Sasuke lalu menghentakkan meja kerjanya lalu mengeluarkan lembar ulangan milik Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya menghembuskan nafas. Menganggap reaksi tegas dari sang guru hanya sebuah terpaan angin biasa. "Huh, sudah berapa kali saya bilang, pak. Saya tidak suka pelajaran BIOLOGI. Itu pelajaran membosankan!" Sakura tetap bertahan dengan argumennya. Lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lihat saja soal ini: 'dimana tempat proses pembuahan pada manusia?'. Itu saja kau tidak tau? Jawabannya adalah oviduk! Bukan uterus! Sakura, ini pelajaran kelas dua, kenapa kau tak tahu? Kita hanya mengulang pelajaran!" Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—sembari menatap bosan murid paling mengesalkan baginya. "Sakura, sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi UN. Kalau ini saja kau tak tau, bagaimana kau bisa lulus? Ayahmu saja sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepada saya—soal pelajaran biologi yang kamu benci." Sekarang Sasuke berbicara dengan nada sedikit lembut. Agar sang murid mau sedikit saja mendengarkannya.

"Sudah saya bilang kan, pak? Kalau saya benci dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan biologi! Dan ah, biarkan saja kalau nanti nilai saya jelek. Pokoknya saya benci biologi! Titik!"

Sasuke mulai panas. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya. Menatap tajam ke arah gadis mengesalkan itu. Yah, wajarlah ia begitu kesal. Setiap ulangan biologi, pasti Sakura mendapatkan nilai rendah. Dan memang, Sakura telah berkata bahwa ia benci dengan biologi. Sasuke, ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar sang murid menyukai pelajaran tersebut. Tapi, itu tidak bisa. Bahkan, Ayah Sakura saja sudah mempasrahkan semuanya.

Sasuke lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya—berjalan ke arah jendela. Sejenak, Sasuke menatap ke arah luar. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Kemudian, ia menarik gorden jendela hingga tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang mampu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Cekrek.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke mengarah ke arah gagang pintu—lalu menguncinya. "Sakura, apa kau mau menyukai pelajaran biologi apabila saya melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu senang?" Sasuke berbicara pelan. Memperhatikan ruangan kantor yang sepi—hanya ada dia dan Sakura.

"Huh! Sudah saya bilang berapa kali, pak! Sampai kapanpun, saya tak akan menyuka—"

Mulut itu berhenti berbicara sejenak. Bibir itu kembali terkatup. Terkatup secara paksa oleh sentuhan bibir yang lain. Bibir itu bersentuhan dengan bibir yang lain. Sasuke, guru itu secara cepat mencium bibir Sakura. Membuat sang murid berhenti mengoceh.

Sakura, ia hanya diam. Matanya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Guru yang selama ini terkenal pendiam dan dingin—tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

Sasuke, sejenak kemudian ia melepas kecupan itu. "Aku akan membuatmu menyukai biologi dalam waktu singkat."

"B-bagaimana?"

"Buka bajumu. Buka rokmu. Biar kuajarkan pelajaran biologi secara langsung." Sasuke membuka setiap kancing-kancing bajunya. Membuat ia telanjang dada. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia menarik resleting celananya, membuat ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

"HAH? A-apa yang mau guru lakukan?" Sakura menggeser pelan tubuhnya. Ia mulai merasa takut dengan tingkah sang guru yang semakin aneh.

"Sudahlah. Turuti saja! Kau pasti akan senang! Lagipula, ini hanyalah praktek pembelajaran. Bukan hal yang macam-macam."

"…" Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Keringatnya mengalir bebas di sekujur tubuhnya. "I-iya. Guru benar. Guru hanya mengajarkan praktek, eh? Baiklah." Sesuai dengan permintaan sang guru, gadis itu membuka seluruh pakaian yang ia kena.

Ternyata, ini maksud kenapa sang guru menutup jendela dan mengunci pintu. Membuat mereka bisa leluasa berada di dalam kantor. Memang, seluruh guru dan murid sudah pada pulang. Karena, waktu sudah lewat dari jam pulang.

"Mari kita lakukan praktek biologi." Sasuke menjangkau bibir manis itu lagi. Membuat ciuman itu semakin panas. Mereka saling berpelukan.

"Sakura, kita mulai dari alat reproduksi manusia." Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan saluran urogenitalnya dari dalam celana dalam. "Ini akan berlangsung nikmat."

"Baiklah. Akan kuturuti."

"Kau tahu ini benda apa, Sakura? Kau masih ingat namanya, kan?" Sasuke memegang sebuah benda yang begitu asing bagi seorang wanita. Benda kejantanannya.

"I-itu… Penis, eh?"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Benar." Lalu Sasuke bertanya kembali, "apa nama cairan putih yang dapat dikeluarkan melalui ini?

"Sperma, mungkin?"

"Ya. Di mana tempat menghasilkan sperma?"

"Err… ap-apa ya?" Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya. Mencoba mengingat pelajaran kelas duanya itu. "Oh ya! Testis!"

"Benar. Waw, kau dapat mengingatnya dengan mudah." Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Aku akan memasukkan milikku ini ke dalam lubang depanmu. Apa nama lubah itu?" Sasuke bertanya seraya mengocok-ngocok alat kejantanannya supaya menegang—dan dapat dimasukkan.

"T-tunggu dulu. K-kalau tak salah… ouh…. Ohhh… auhh…" Belum lagi ia mengabiskan kata-katanya, Sakura mendesah. Sasuke ternyata duluan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang milik Sakura. "N-namanya… oh… auh… v-vagina… owhh…" Di sela-sela kenikmatan yang ada, Sakura berhasil menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kamu tau, serviks dan vagina adalah saluran yang berfungsi sebagai tempat pengeluaran sperma saat kopulasi." Sasuke terus memaju-mudurkan tubuhnya. Membuat birahinya semakin terangsang. Tapi, ia tak lupa dengan tujuan awalnya. Yaitu, mengajarkan biologi dengan mudah untuk Sakura. "Sedangkan ini adalah skrotum." ucap Sasuke seraya menggenggam zakar miliknya. Sasuke terus menekan tubuhnya terhadap Sakura—membuat gadis itu terus berdesah nikmat.

"Ouh… s-saya mengerti… ouh… ah…"

Mulut Sasuke lalu mengarah ke arah mulut Sakura kembali. Menciumnya lebih cepat dari biasanya, melumatnya dengan puas. Memasukkan lidahnya—dan menyentuh langit-langit mulut Sakura. "Sakura, di dalam mulut ada yang namanya enzim amilase."

"Ouh… aku mengerti… ouh…"

Mulut Sasuke lalu berjalan mengarungi dagu Sakura, lalu ke leher dan akhirnya di dada Sakura. "Sakura, seorang wanita baru dapat mengeluarkan susu, pada saat ia melahirkan seorang anak." ujar Sasuke sembari mengemut puting susu Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan alat kejantanannya dari 'lubang depan Sakura'. Sasuke lalu memutar tubuh Sakura—hingga ia berhadapan dengan bagian belakang Sakura. "Sakura, ini disebut rectum." Sasuke lalu mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam rectum Sakura.

"Ouh… guru… oh! Sakit…"

"Bagaimana? Pelajaran biologi? Menyenangkan?"

"Ouh… entahlah… kumohon, terus tekan… oh… enak…"

"Hn. Kalau ada lagi pelajaran biologi yang tak kau ketahui, tanyakan saja padaku. Kita akan mempraktekkan semuanya secara langsung." Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam rectum Sakura.

"G-guru? Ke-kenapa dihentikan?"

"Hn. Kita lanjutkan lain waktu. Ini sudah sore. Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" Sasuke kemudian mulai memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Entahlah. Entah mengapa aku lebih cepat menerima pembelajaran dari cara seperti ini." Sakura tersenyum lebar—dengan raut wajah yang lelah. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tersenyum puas setelah berhasil membuat muridnya itu mencintai pelajaran biologi.

"Baguslah."

"Huh, tak kusangka, aku menyukai pelajaran ini. Pelajaran ini dapat kuingat cepat dengan cara seperti ini. Ah, Pak Sasuke berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta dengan biologi—karena cara jitunya yang luar biasa." batin Sakura.

.

**Esoknya**

"Baiklah anak-anak, kumpulkan kertas ulangan yang telah kalian kerjakan!" seru Sasuke.

Seluruh siswa melangkah ke meja guru untuk mengumpulkan hasil ulangan yang telah mereka kerjakan—tak terkecuali Sakura. "Hmmh…" Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tersenyum saat melihat kertas ulangan Sakura yang ternyata mendapatkan nilai bagus. "Berhasil."

Teng teng teng

"Baiklah. Pelajaran biologi cukup sampai di sini." Sasuke kemudian merapikan buku-buku yang ia bawa—dan bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan kelas.

"Pak!" sahut seorang gadis beriris mata emerald. Gadis itu berlari menuju Sasuke. "Saya kurang mengerti tentang anatomi tubuh manusia. Apa nanti bisa dijelaskan secara praktek?"

"Eh?"

.

.

**FIN

* * *

**

N-nani? =="

Apakah fic ini sudah hot? Belum ya? M-maaf.

arui memang tidak lihai dengan hal semacam ini.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. XD

kalau boleh, review please?

salam,

arui


End file.
